Fall for You
by baby-kachuba
Summary: Imprinting was the last thing Paul wanted, especially having to watch all four pack imprints through the pack mind. He didn't want to be tied down to one girl, but when he spots her through a crowded room, he's not so sure of what he wants any more.  PxOC


**Hey guys! I know it's been hell of a long ass time, and I'm sorry. For a long whle I just had no care to write. Some recent fics and a PM from dragonfly76** **have inspired me to write again, although I don't think I'll be continuing my other stories. I might re-write them, because I like some of the ideas… just not the way I decided to write them. Maybe. I don't know. SO! Here's my new Twilight fic, despite the fact that I HATE SMeyer and her sparklepires with a burning passion of hell. ALL other characters besides Bella and Edward, I love. Funny how her side characters who y'know, actually HAVE personality are brushed to the side or are called bitches. Idiot woman. ANYWAYS.**

**Full summary:**

_Imprinting was the last thing Paul wanted, especially having to watch all four pack imprints through the pack mind. He didn't want to be tied down to one girl, but when he spots her through a crowded room, he's not so sure of what he wants any more. Finding his girl broken and lost, will he, the jackass of La Push be able to hold herself together? When an angry Edward Cullen returns looking for Bella on a shopping trip she phases. Who's her real parents? Is Billy keeping the biggest secret of all of them?_

**Fall for You**

**Prologue**

**Tonight's The Night That I Will Fall For You.**

**Paul groaned as Danielle pulled him into the seventh shop that day. A full day of shopping just for one night in her bed. Had he honestly stooped that low? He pried his hand out of hers as she dashed to a rack of jackets and he leaned against the wall. What a long day, but it was better than listening to the guys all squeal about their imprints. Sam of course had Emily, and Jared had Kim and of course Quil had Claire. The pack was out today celebrating on the latest imprint of Bella and Jacob. Guess all it took was a kiss to get the stupid girl to accept her imprint with Jake. They'd won the fight against the red haired leech and everything was fine, well… as fine as things could get in the supernatural world they lived in.**

**Bella's ex leech boyfriend had skipped town but the rest of them stayed. Bella was of course stoked about this but Jake was no more pleased then Sam, who had finally patched things up with Leah, finally. No more whining and bitching about every little thought Sam had about Emily.**

"**Whaddaya think baby?" asked the bleach blonde coming out of the changing room in a skimpy dark blue dress. Okay she had a body, he had to admit but her personality was terrible, her voice was annoying and she was just plain… stupid.**

"**Sexy babe, like everything else you wear. Although you know I prefer nothing at all." he purred. She giggled and went back into the changing room to emerge in the short shorts and tank she was wearing previously the blue dress on her arm then at the cash register. Dear god did he hate shopping. She paid for the dress then latched herself back onto Paul's arm. It was getting dark, they'd already had dinner, and were on their way back to the car. Thank god.**

"**Paul! Can we go to that Café!" the girl whined tugging on the buff native's arm. "They have live music! All the girls talk about it at home!" Of all the streets in Port Angeles they had to go down they had to park on this one. "I'll give you a special treeeat!" she mewled, her big muddy brown eyes stared up at him. **

"**Fine. But it better be a great fuckin' treat." Danielle giggled and let go of his arm taking his hand instead, leading him into the café and grabbing a seat. "Can you go get me a large caramel latte with all the fixin's?" she asked handing Paul a ten dollar bill. He took the bill and went to the counter.**

"**Good evening everyone. The name's Anamaria, I got some albums if you'd like to buy some later. I'm from La Push, it's pretty awesome. It's nice to see you all, this is my first time on this stage, I've never ventured this far from home to perform. I'm a little nervous but, here it goes anyways." The room of people burst into quiet applause. Paul didn't bother turning around. He didn't want to be here let alone listen to some shitty singer, from La Push or not. She started strumming her guitar and Paul ordered his date's drink. He grabbed it off the counter as she started to sing. The voice seemed to fill him up completely. He turned to look at the girl, and suddenly she was the only thing he could see.**

**Sitting on a stool in front of the mic, staring right at him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Sporting the same olive skin he was, her grey eyes stood out behind the hair that fell in front of her face from her long mohawk. Ears covered in piercing, a few tattoos showing from under her baggy jeans and tight t-shirt, she wasn't exactly his normal pick of woman but holy-hell. Wait. No. No. No. He wasn't going to turn into his brothers pining over some girl just because the spirits played some nasty fate trick on him. A hand touched his shoulder and Paul nearly jumped.**

"**C;mon Pauly. We have a long drive home and my parents just texted me. They're not coming home tonight." Usually this would have had Paul's dick twitching in his pants, but he didn't really want to leave. Wait. Yes. Yes he did. He wanted to run and never darken the doorstep of this shitty café ever again.**

**And that's exactly what he planned on doing.**


End file.
